Summer Tryst
by Wunderberry
Summary: Buying herself a beach house in celebration of her promotion was the best thing Kagome ever did, though maybe saving the half-brother of a former flame was just as good. SK
1. Chapter 1

This drabble was written for the prompt heat. I will be update on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Don't forget to review!

**~'~**

Kagome placed her hand against her brow as she looked up at the residence. Sky blue siding, large, open windows, and white trim, it was the perfect house. The perfect _beach_ house.

In the background, the sound of waves crashing against the sandy shore met her ears, along with the loud cries of seagulls. The hot ocean wind brushed against her, blowing her blue-green summer dress forward.

This was the best gift she had ever gotten.

It probably helped that this gift was for her, from her. It was exactly what she wanted, a beach house right on the coast, where she could play away from the tall skyscrapers and clacking high-heels that made up Tokyo.

She pushed her floral bag back up onto her shoulder, grabbed the handle of her luggage, and placed her sandal-clad foot on the first step.

This beautiful house would be the setting for her perfect summer.


	2. Chapter 2

This drabble was written for the prompt sprinkler. Don't forget to review!

**~'~**

"Eek!"

Kagome stood in the middle of the cobble path up to her beach house, still and sopping wet as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

Note to self, turn off the sprinklers.

Kagome reached up and wiped the water for him face, opening her eyes and blinking twice against the sting of water in her eyes and looked over at the sprinkler. She closed her eyes immediately, milliseconds before another round of water hit her.

When the water had moved on, she was immediately stomping up the stairs, leaving a trail of dark footprints. She squeaked against the wood floors as she stomped to the kitchen and found the digital monitor stuck to the wall. She tapped against the screen, and sighed in relief.

Now all she had to do was towel off and change her clothing and she could finally head down to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

This drabble was written for the prompt popsicle. Don't forget to review!

**~'~**

"Lime," she said, glancing over the yellow boxes behind the glass case. The man behind the counter in the pink and green apron bent down and pulled out a white plastic bag and placed it on the counter. She pulls out some yen and takes the bag, waving goodbye to the man.

As she sucked on the green ice, she walks, the sand between her toes, the air blowing through her hair.

Children run by her, screaming as they chased each other. Kagome walked past women in bikinis stretched out on a towels, and men relaxed with beer bottles and beer bellies. She sucked on the popsicle as she did so, the fruity flavor releasing into her mouth.

She found herself in a secluded area. There were no tourists, no vacationers. Children don't make noise. All that was left with her is the sound of the sea and the sound of the seagulls. She stands, digging her toes into the sand.

Then she dropped her popsicle when she heard a deep cry for help.


	4. Chapter 4

This was written for the prompt sand. Sorry that it's Saturday and not Friday, my excuse sums up to one word: migraine. Don't forget to review!

**~'~**

She was running towards the ocean, kicking up sand as she went. The water lapped at her ankles as she ran into it, and she would've stopped to admire it had it not been for the fact someone was out there dying.

The water was cool as she swam but she didn't have time to shake as she swam, she just had to swim. Salt water entered her mouth, and she swallowed it because she just didn't have the time to bother with it. Someone was drowning!

When she reached the man, Kagome wrapped her arms around him, glancing around. No one, there was no one in sight. With a sigh, she began to swim, one arm around him. Damn, he was heavy.

When she finally managed to pull him onto the sand, she was instantly straddling his lap, hands on top of his chest, lips against his. She pressed, and breathed past his blue lips. God, please don't let him die. She pushed down again.

Finally he sputtered and rolled over beneath her to spit out water.


	5. Chapter 5

This was written for the prompt vacation. Don't forget to review!

**~'~**

If she was on vacation, likely this would've ruined it. Or made it, she didn't know. Since he was likely on vacation, this had probably ruined his.

"Oh my god," she whispered, crawling off of him.

As he sputtered out water, she reached into her pocket to pull out her cell-phone. She began to dial 119, but suddenly a hand reached out and chucked her phone across the beach.

"I don't want help," he hissed, glaring at her. "They're not putting me back in a home."

A… home?

She squeaked. "A home?" He's not going to kill her, is he? Okay… perhaps saving him wasn't the great idea she thought it was. No, don't think like that. Saving a person is always the right choice.

"I am suicidal," he said, sitting up. His fingers traveled down to his ankles where he untied bricks from around his them. No wonder he was so heavy.

"Uh… I'm sorry?" she offered.

He says nothing in return.

She glanced over to her phone, hands itching to grab it. This was really odd, and she really didn't feel safe. She needed to call 119 or something.

"I will break your arm before you can reach it," he said, and she shoved the thoughts of grabbing it out of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

This was written for the prompt suntan. Don't forget to review!

**~'~**

"So… um…" she began, unknowing of what to say. What does one say to a suicidal man who they just saved from killing himself, and who had just threatened to break her arm if she grabbed her phone? "Why did you call for help?" she asked.

"I did not," he replied instantaneously. "Whatever you heard, was a figment of your imagination, or someone else. I was perfectly content with dying."

Oh.

"You should at least get inside."

The man looked at her, one thin black eyebrow slowly arching up, lips drawn into a thin line. She gulps, evidently the violent and suicidal man didn't like her suggestion.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kagome quickly continued. "It was just a suggestion, sir."

He sighed. "It will have to do," he said, pushing himself off the ground and brushing the sand off his soaked shorts. With a wry snort, he spoke again. "Take me home." He paused, and looked thoughtful. "Also, do you have any suntan lotion? I burn easily."


End file.
